Jumping Hose
by RosalindB
Summary: Sequel to "The Jenkins Girl" and "Passing". Chet and CJ are about to plan their wedding. However, one of them has a difficult time dealing with family. Some angst, and a threat in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Jumping Hose

by RosalindB

July 2011

Chapter 1

**No copyright infringement is intended. Emergency! Is owned by Universal/Mark VII . I don't own these characters(except Cynthia and any other originals), just taking them out to play. No profit from this work, only personal enjoyment.**

It started with a question. An innocent one, asked by a curious 8 year old girl. It was the annual Fire Department fair/picnic. The children enjoyed face-painting, free lunch, three-legged and other assorted races. The adults let loose with the carnival games. The men in particular enjoyed the "dunk tank", since several chiefs and captains volunteered to be the target.

"Oh man, when are we ever going to have this again?" Johnny Gage wound up to pitch. The infamous Captain Hookraider sat in the dunk seat, arms folded, confident he would stay dry.

Johnny pitched.

He missed.

"Next!" the handler yelled.

Marco stepped up. His muscular arms flexed and tightened as he readied his pitch.

Marco missed.

"You're nothing but two-bit tossers," Hookraider teased. "Just wait till I have a shift with you wimps."

Mike strode to the tank, and paid for his pitch.

"Come on Mikey!"

"Get'im Mike!"

Mike pitched. He almost hit the target.

Hookraider was shocked for a moment, then laughed.

"I'm getting a great tan, wussies."

Chet refused to take part.

"I have to work with him at the training center next week, so this is a hell no can do."

Suddenly, a female voice parted the crowd.

"Excuse me! It's my turn."

Laughter rang from the group as Mrs. Hookraider made her way to the pitcher's spot. She paid for not one but three pitches.

"Laura? You can't throw right either," he teased.

"This one's for being late last week," she threw-and barely missed the target.

"This one's for sniping at my mother when she came to visit," she hissed.

She was closer than the first throw. The target in the tank began to worry.

"Honey, why don't you let one of the kids have that last -"he started to say.

"Oh no, no freaking way. Not after driving me crazy for the past month Stephen Hookraider!"

The angry wife wound up for the pitch.

She threw.

She missed, but that didn't stop her. Mrs. Hookraider marched over to the tank and punched the target. "This is for coming home with someone else's lipstick!"

With a satisfying thud, the lever released, and Hookraider was no longer dry.

The men looked at each other in silence.

Finally, Hank Stanley said:

"These picnics get better every year."

Cynthia Jenkins snapped photos of the hapless captain's experience. Her fiance stepped to her side.

"Are you going to submit that to the department newsletter?"

CJ shook her head and laughed.

"Oh no, no way. These are going into the personal album. The newsletter stuff is pure innocence. The kid's races are always great to shoot, as well as the softball game." She adjusted her camera, then gave Chet a quick kiss. "Gotta catch the face painting. I'll meet you in a few."

Chet shook his head and watched CJ stroll to the arts & crafts area.

_What a great body, _he thought. _Am I a lucky guy or what?_

"You're drooling,"Dixie McCall broke Chet's reverie with a laugh.

"Oh hey there! Glad you could make it," he blushed. "How about we get something to drink? We can sit with the DeSotos." He offered the nurse his arm and made their way to Roy and his family's spot in the picnic area.

That's when the question was asked.

"Uncle Chet?" Jenny DeSoto tapped him on the arm.

"Yes darlin'," Chet ran his hand through the little girl's hair.

"When can we call Miss CJ Aunt CJ?"

Joanne DeSoto attempted to help Chet.

"Honey, Uncle Chet and Miss CJ are engaged. I'm sure it's okay to call her Aunt CJ now."

"Yes Mom," Jenny answered. "But when Uncle Charlie was engaged we couldn't call Aunt Rosa 'aunt' until they got married. You said we had to make sure it happened."

Joanne's cheeks burned with embarrassment. Her younger brother's engagement and subsequent marriage to a wild-child was not a fond memory. Roy returned with food and noticed his wife's face, and Chet's wide eyes.

"What happened?"

"The kids want to call CJ 'Aunt CJ', and asked when it was okay to do that. Joanne gave them permission, but the kids need-um-clarification based on someone else's um-experience," Chet responded. He barely stifled a grin at Joanne.

"Charlie," she looked up at Roy. He nodded back.

"Oh yeah, Charlie." He looked at his children.

"If CJ is okay with you calling her 'aunt' then it's fine with us. Case closed," Roy's answer clarifying that no other questions were to be asked.

Chris DeSoto turned to his sister, "It should be okay anyway. Uncle Johnny calls her his twin, so if she's like a sister to him, and he's our uncle, then she'd be our aunt anyhow."

"Okay," Jenny acknowledged then let the matter go. "Can I get my face painted?"

Joanne and Roy nodded. The two children headed off to arts and crafts.

Roy looked at his table-mates.

"He sounded just like Johnny. That scares me."

"And she understood, just like you do," Joanne answered. "That might be more scary."

Dixie turned to Chet.

"So did you set a date yet?"

Chet shook his head.

"Nope, we're trying to decide. Her aunts want to come in from North Carolina and help. Elmira's chomping at the bit to have it at the country club. The McConnike's said whatever we do is fine as long as they're with us. My family-" Chet stopped short. He looked down at the table and took a breath.

"My siblings are coming into town also," he didn't elaborate. Dixie didn't push. She could see a deep hurt in Chet's face.

"I'm sorry Chet, I didn't mean to bring up something-"

"No no, it's okay. I don't have a strong relationship with my older brother and sister. It's going to be awkward for me."

Just then, CJ and the DeSoto children returned to the table. All three had face paint.

"Dad, I'm a lion. How do I look?" asked Chris.

Roy mussed his son's hair. "Like a lion."

"I'm a mouse!" Jenny explained "Squeek!" Joanne kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Very cute dear."

Chet turned to CJ

"And what are you missy?"

"I'm a rabbit, of course. We like to snuggle." She winked.

"Good thing I have carrots at home," he laughed.

Their shift-mates arrived, finding spots at the picnic table.

"Guess what Marco did?" Mike spoke up.

"Aw Mike, it's no big deal," Marco protested.

CJ leaned on Chet's shoulder. "What did you do Marco?"

Marco fidgeted, not wanting to discuss.

"Well, he won a bunch of toys at the arcade area. He turned around and gave them to the Widows & Orphans Fund table so the kids who didn't win could have a souvenir," Mike said.

"Yeah, that was awesome Marco," Johnny chimed in.

"Well, what was I going to do with them? And besides, you slipped the arcade guy a bribe so that little girl could win her toy."

It was now Johnny's turn to blush.

"That was awesome too," Mike smiled.

"Seems like a good day all around," Roy hugged his son and smiled at his friends.

Johnny studied Chet and CJ. Chet noticed the stare.

"What's with you Gage?"

"You two just seem more and more cozy as time goes on. You look like you've been married forever. Any date set yet? We have a bachelor party to plan ya know."

Chet shuddered. CJ eased an arm around him. Johnny caught the change in demeanor and apologized.

"It's okay. Like I told Dixie, my sibling and I don't have a strong relationship. But they want to come to the wedding. CJ's family wants in on it too." He looked at her. "It's making me anxious doll, I'm sorry."

CJ shook her head. "Hey, I'm game to elope. Just as long as Uncle Mickey and Aunt Mary are there."

"Elope?" Jenny had a sad face.

"Well, it's just a thought," CJ answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I was kinda hoping to be a flower girl."

CJ rose from her spot and motioned for Jenny to come to her. She hugged the girl.

"Sweetheart, tell you what-if we do elope, we'll have a big party, and you'll have a flower girl dress and announce us. You'll skip into the room and yell, 'they're here! the bride and groom are here!' and get the party started. How's that?"

"That would be so cool- Aunt CJ."


	2. Chapter 2

Jumping Hose

by RosalindB

July 2011

Chapter 2

**Last time: A good time had by all at the annual Fireman's Picnic. CJ made a promise to little Jenny DeSoto.**

CJ and Chet drove home in silence after dropping off Marco. They were both tired from the day's events. CJ looked over at her fiance. She could tell when Chet was happy, content, or upset. When happy, his mustache would twitch every time he tried not to laugh out loud. Content, his "lip fur" was still, but his face was relaxed. But when Chet was upset it shocked her every time. His eyes would turn a darker shade of blue. His eyebrows knitted close, and his lips were ruler straight. What really got CJ nervous was his "angry" voice.

If Chet was upset or frightened, his voice went up, almost whiny.

But when he was angry-Chet's voice was as deep as Hank Stanley's, said as many words as Mike Stoker, and did not want to be touched.

Since CJ could only see his profile, she decided to test Chet's mood.

"CB, you okay?" She touched his knee.

"Yeah doll." He gave a half smile and patted her hand.

_Okay, he's not angry, _she thought.

She sat back in her seat. He kept his hand over hers for a moment, encouraging her to keep it on his knee. As they approached CJ's place, Chet sighed.

"Well, I will be okay once this is all over," he said.

CJ waited until he parked her jeep in the driveway before pursuing the subject.

"Until what's over?"

"The wedding. It's not you and me, it's the relatives and friends all wanting to jump in and contribute. Particularly my relatives." He stared straight ahead.

CJ felt something was wrong. Deeper than the usual wedding plan nerves. She took Chet's hand and kissed it.

"CB if I could make you feel better I would. You've told me a little about your family, but seems there's more I might need to know? If you don't want to talk to me that's okay. You should talk to someone though." She stopped there. It was hard enough convincing Chet to see Dr. Westin when he couldn't grasp the engineer's exam.

Chet only nodded, then turned to CJ, leaned over and kissed her gently.

"Let's call it a day Thia. I'm due at the training center tomorrow, need to relax and get a good night's sleep."

CJ laughed, "Poor you. You have to see Captain Hook. Try not to laugh in front of him." They hopped out of the jeep and headed in for the night.

Next shift, the crew started out with a light day. Johnny and Roy did follow-up inspections. The engine crew did the monthly hydrant check in their district. While checking a hydrant, a pale nervous woman approached Cap.

"Excuse me. I'm so sorry to bother you. My husband's stuck on the roof. I called out to him, but he won't answer."

Cap touched the woman's shoulder. "Ma'am that's what we do. It's certainly no bother." He reached into the cab and contacted dispatch.

"Engine 51 requesting Squad 51 or any available. Location-" he looked at the woman.

"1516 Merkle Street-three doors down," she pointed at her home. Cap could see someone slumped against the chimney.

"Dispatch 1516 Merkle, cross street Holland. Send ambulance in addition to a squad."

Johnny's voice came over the speaker.

"Squad 51 en route."

"10-4 Man trapped on roof."

"Boys! Let's get an extension ladder and ropes. Stoker roll the engine. Kelly, Lopez, let's get a better look." Cap, Chet and Marco headed up the street while Mike eased Big Red the half block in front of 1516 Merkle. The victim's wife walked with them.

"He wanted to clean the chimney," she volunteered. "He said the fireplace didn't smell right."

Stanley became more concerned. He turned to the others.

"Get the extension ladder, belt and rope."

The squad pulled up to meet them.

Stanley explained the situation. Johnny volunteered to go up to the roof. Kelly and Stanley decided to check the inside.

"Better take air with us," Stanley ordered.

Johnny hopped up the ladder and eased over to the victim, who was holding on to his chimney.

"Oh thank you," the man said. "My ladder fell and I couldn't get down. Haven't done this myself in a while. Usually hire someone."

"It's okay sir. I'm going to put this belt and rope on you and guide you to our ladder. Are you hurt?"

"Mmm..no. Breathed in a little soot, but I don't feel sick. My wife's been a little strange lately though."

Johnny stopped what he was doing.

"What's going on with your wife sir?"

"She's been getting up real late, and forgetting stuff. Sometimes she falls asleep on the couch." The victim eased along the roof with Johnny's guidance.

"When did this all start?" Johnny asked making mental notes as he helped the man onto the ladder.

"A few days ago. As a matter of fact, our canary was acting weird too."

That was enough for Johnny.

"Marco! Don't let the lady back into the house!. CO! Whoever is in there needs to wear air masks!"

"Got it! Cap! Johnny said put your air on! CO buildup!"

Roy gently guided the wife away from her front door.

"What's wrong? Why can't I go back inside?"

"Ma'am you may have a carbon monoxide problem. You need to stay out here while we check."

"But I always air out the house. It wakes me up. Even our canary Cynthia likes it when I open up the windows."

On cue Chet exited the house holding a birdcage. The little yellow bird fought for air. It started to perk up once outside, but still had trouble breathing. The husband put his arm around his wife. "It's all my fault. I shoulda had someone clean it sooner. I didn't get it. No wonder you were tired all the time, unless you were outside. I've just come back from a business trip. She told me she was feeling funny over the phone, but I didn't put it together." he explained to the firemen.

Roy and Johnny put the wife on oxygen and contacted Rampart. The wife began to cry. Chet did the only thing that made sense. He gently lifted the struggling bird out of the cage and put his air mask over her.

"Oh, poor Cynthia, she still can't breathe."

Chet did a double take. He cooed, "Come on birdie. You can do it. You're not the first Cynthia I've rescued."

Stanley, Lopez and Stoker hovered nearby hoping the little canary wouldn't become a fatality.

The canary's breathing began to settle. She tried to flutter her wings and move. Chet slipped her back into the cage and closed the door. Cynthia the canary hopped onto her perch and began to sing.

"Oh thank you!," the wife sobbed. The ambulance attendants placed her onto a stretcher and wheeled her into the ambulance. Johnny hopped in with her.

The grateful husband patted Chet on the back.

"Thanks a million. The canary was a birthday present. She loves that bird."

Chet nodded. "You're welcome sir."

Stanley addressed the husband. "You better call someone now to clear out the chimney. And keep all the windows open. Your wife will be at Rampart General. Maybe a neighbor could keep your bird for you until it's safe." The husband nodded.

"Thanks again fellas."

The engine crew headed back to the barn.

Chet waited in the bay for the squad to return.

"How's the lady doing?"

"She's going to be okay," Roy answered. "She was really lucky she kept opening the windows. Otherwise he would have come home to a tragedy."

Chet nodded, then headed to the dorm.

"Cynthia Jenkins photography."

"I had a rescue today."

"What kind?"

"I saved a canary from carbon monoxide poisoning. Her name is Cynthia."

"Get outta here. Really?"

"Yep."  
>"Well I always knew you were a hero. I'm happy it turned out okay."<p>

"I love you doll. When I get home I'm practicing mouth to mouth on you."

CJ laughed, made a kissing noise, and said "I love you too. Get back to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Jumping Hose

by RosalindB

July 2011

Chapter 3 - Rough language alert. This is why it's rated T folks.

**Last time: Chet rescued the another Cynthia-a victim's canary.**

CJ eased out of bed as not to wake Chet. The previous day started on a high note. Chet rescued a victim's precious pet, and fortunately the wife and bird were recovering. Unfortunately, the rest of his shift wasn't so positive. Two structure fires, both with injuries, and one fatality.

"I can't believe that guy. He went back into a burning house for what? His wallet! Not a kid, not a pet-that I could understand. But his wallet?" CJ said nothing, since the telltale sign of straight lips signaled upset. She shook her head in agreement.

"Yeah that is foolish."

Chet left some of his breakfast behind as he got ready to run errands.

"Need to check on my place doll. That reminds me, our next project is figuring out where we're going to live."

CJ only nodded again. She loved her studio, but Chet had a point. Since his mood was a little off she didn't tell him her idea just yet. He kissed her on the top of her head, and set off.

That was right after shift. A few hours later, Chet returned, his voice deep and eyes dark.

CJ didn't see him at first. She was in the darkroom when a loud bang and cursing startled her. She grabbed the baseball bat from the corner of the darkroom, and cracked open the door.

_I know the front door was locked. I hope whoever it is leaves before I start swingin'._

"Bastard! Miserable bastard! I hate his guts!"

CJ crept into the hallway, bat still in hand.

"Why? Why did she go and tell them? She knows they're fucking nuts!" He threw his overnight bag to the floor. CJ gasped when Chet's clothes spilled onto the floor. He turned, and that's when she saw the eyes, and heard the voice.

Motioning to the baseball bat, Chet said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya." He scooped up his clothes and stomped to the bedroom. CJ remained where she stood, unsure what to do or say. After a beat, she went back into the darkroom with a sigh.

CJ lost herself in her work. A new project for her friend's gallery kept her in the darkroom most of the day. It also kept her from hovering over Chet. One lesson she learned from her parents was they let each other have something that was just theirs alone. Her mother gardened and painted, her father had his camera. As she worked CJ realized she had quite a few things that were hers, but couldn't think of what Chet had. He stopped collecting comic books a while ago. The barbed wire was interesting, but limited.

Chet tapped on the door.

"Um Thia, I don't hear the exhaust fan in there. You okay?"

CJ jumped up. She had the window open, but forgot the exhaust fan.

"I'm just coming out sweetie. Don't worry the window's open."

_Crap! Last thing I need is him freaking out. _She quickly cleared out her trays then stepped out the door.

"Your eyes are red," he studied her. "Only working with the window again?"

She couldn't lie. "Um, well yeah. I just forgot the fan. Got lost in thought. Sorry."

To his credit, Chet held back. He knew CJ was responsible with the darkroom.

"What were you thinking about?" Chet moved into the kitchen and started to prep.

"You."

"Oh." He continued to set up the pots and pull out the vegetables.

"I'm going to freshen up. Be right back." CJ retreated to the bedroom to get some clean things. She stopped at the bedroom door. On the bed were very neatly folded piles of clothes, some his, some hers. CJ stepped inside and took a closer look. Chet's uniform shirts were folded in precise military style. His flannel shirts, which CJ sometimes commandeered to lounge in, were folded in the same manner.

CJ's pedal pushers had a perfect crease down the middle of each leg. Her t-shirts folded as precisely as Chet's own shirts.

It was the bra that caught her attention. One cup was inside out so that the opposite cup fit inside. She picked it up, looked at it closely. It was unusually warm. CJ returned to the kitchen. She stepped up behind her fiance.

"Hey, I'm going to hug you, okay?"

A much calmer Chet replied, "Sure doll. I could use one."

CJ slipped her arms around him, rested her head on his shoulder.

"May I ask a question?" she whispered.

"Of course you can."

"Did you iron my bras?"

"Yeah. I was upset, so I did laundry. Started ironing my uniforms, and just kept going. It's the folding you see." CJ shook her head. She didn't get it.

"Well, folding laundry relaxes me. It's-it's like reciting the Rosary. You keep repeating and you sorta lose yourself. After I ironed them I realized that was kinda dumb."

CJ returned her head to Chet's shoulder.

"I don't mind. As a matter of fact I really appreciate you doing the laundry. You're much better at it than me."

Chet could feel her smiling. He heard her stifle a chuckle. He started to chuckle also. CJ raised her head and saw the lip fur twitch. She gently took his chin and turned his face to hers.

"That's my Chester B. The one that's been missing all day. C'mere." CJ pulled him in and kissed him. He put down the food wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

After dinner, the couple put away the clothes together. Then hopped into the now cleared bed and enjoyed a luxurious lovemaking session. Once Chet was asleep, CJ eased out of bed to use the bathroom. Returning to the bedroom, she found the envelope on the hall floor.

It was addressed to Chet, with a return address from Boston.

"That's from my brother," Chet stood in the door frame. "I reached for you, and you weren't there. Sorry. You can read it."

He guided her back to bed. Back under the covers Chet snuggled up to CJ and closed his eyes. She opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Chubs,_

_Maddie told us you wrote to her. That you're getting married. I guessed that she's knocked up or looking for a green card. Rene said the same thing. Tim isn't back from school until next week so he hasn't heard yet. _

_Maddie said we were wrong on both counts. You're marrying a model with a college degree. You couldn't earn your own degree, so you're marrying someone that has one. _

_Rene and I are coming out there with Maddie and Tim. You may not want us, but we need to see just how much of a model this girl is. _

_Be honest, how much did you pay for her? (Ha ha) Kidding. _

_Carl_

_Oh my gosh. No wonder CB's upset. _CJ folded the letter and returned it to the envelope. She threw it onto the floor, not wanting it anywhere near the bed. She stroked Chet's hair, then caressed his cheek. His eyes opened.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"He's-he's a miserable- I can't think of the word," CJ said.

"Bastard, jackass, sonofabitch. Take your pick."

CJ didn't answer. Her caresses helped Chet drift back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Jumping Hose

by RosalindB

July 2011

Chapter 4

**Last time: Chet received a letter from his older brother. CJ discovers Chet's talent for laundry.**

The next few weeks were as close to normal as CJ and Chet could get. CJ traveled to Las Vegas for a photo shoot so she was away for a few days. Chet worked his shifts, but missed CJ especially her cooking attempts. One day, he decided to visit the local travel agency and gather some ideas for their honeymoon. He returned to the studio with an armful of brochures. After fixing some lunch, Chet settled down on the porch to look through the stash.

Mexico - _Cozumel looks fun. Nice beach. This resort is a steal. That water is really clear. Snorkeling, fishing, horseback riding...hmm._

He set the Cozumel information aside.

Florida - _Hmmm...not very exciting. Golf, beach, Miami looks like a cool party town. Key West has fishing, sailing. _

He tossed the Florida information to the opposite side of the Mexico.

Paris - _Wow! Museums, art stuff, Eiffel Tower-whoa that's cool. Shopping-CJ'll love that. And we could stop over in London for a few days, then New York City._

He set Paris next to Cozumel.

Hawaii - _Beautiful..quiet beaches, holy Toledo that's black sand! Fire dancer shows, couple's spa treatments, hiking, biking..hmmm I'm liking this one._

Chet put Hawaii on top of Mexico.

Satisfied over his choices for their honeymoon, Chet moved on to their other pending project-finding a home. He picked up the real estate section, then a pencil. Just as he opened the pages, the phone interrupted.

"Jenkins' residence. This is Chet Kelly."

"Chet? Chesta B Kelly?" Chet stifled a laugh at the southern accent.

"Yes ma'am."

"Oooooh! You must be Cynthia's fee-yan-ce. I'm Rasheeda Thompson-Cynthia's aunt."

"Oh hello Mrs. Thompson. Nice to speak with you."

Rasheeda laughed. "Oh chile, don't be so formal, just call me Rasheeda. We're almost family. Listen hon, my sister Ramona and I are finally makin' it to Californiya. We'll be in ya'll's neck of the woods in two weeks. Can't wait to hear about all the weddin' plans!"

Chet took a breath.

"Well Cynthia is on assignment this week, so we haven't planned much," he said.

"What? No dress yet? Caterin' hall? Chach?"

Chet was stumped by the last word. "Um, chach?"

"Yeah chile, chach-the place ya pray in."

_Church! Oh boy.._

"Um we haven't chosen any of that. Today I'm looking at honeymoon places-"came the reply.

"Well that's the groom's job anyhow. We want to get dress details when we arrive. We're so excited! I gotta go, customer's here. Ya'll take care!"

_Click. Dial tone._

Chet returned to the porch shaking his head.

The phone rang again.

"Jenkins' residence, this is-"

"Chester dahhhling! Yes I know it's you. No other man would answer Cynthia's phone. How are you?"

"I'm fine Elmira, and yourself?"

"Just fine my good fellow. I'm checking in on the bride to be. Has she chosen a dress yet? Shoes? Though I'm sure LaFrance will provide those. What about catering?"

"Well Cynthia's on assignment, so we haven't decided on anything yet. I'm working on the honeymoon-"

Crazy Elmira interrupted, "What? No dress? No catering yet? Honeymoon's a no brainer. Our travel person can set something up-what's your budget?"

Chet had a budget in mind, but didn't want to divulge it.

"Don't go to any trouble, I have that under control Elmira," he offered.

"Well-if you say so Chester. Once Cynthia returns we have to sit down and start planning. Wedding season is just around the corner. It will be hard to book the country club. Oh, Michael's back from the doctor-must dash-toodles!"

_Click. Dial tone._

Chet attempted to return to the porch shaking his head. _What is it with women and weddings?_

_Brrrring!_

Chet took a breath before answering.

"Jenkins' residence, Chet-"

"Hey bro. It's Tim."

Chet breathed a sigh of relief.

"How's it going kiddo? How's college?"

"Almost done, one more year. Maddie told me about your fiance. I saw her book in Walston's. Great photos, and she's hot."

Chet laughed. He enjoyed his younger brother's enthusiasm.

"How did you find this number kid?"

"I called information. Left a message at your place, but I figured you might be-ya know shacked up," Tim laughed. Chet laughed along.

"Well my project for today is to look for a place for us together."

"So no big wedding, right?" Tim asked.

"Well that's our hope, but it seems all the relatives want a big to-do. Rather do the honeymoon and the house," Chet sighed.

"That's the other reason I called this number," Tim became somber. "Maddie and I want to come out and see you guys. Unfortunately Carl and Rene want to bust your chops. Maddie thought they would have mellowed with age so she mentioned it. No dice. They're still pissed you left."

"They're pissed I left 'cause they didn't have a punching bag any more. Screw them. I'll call Maddie two weeks before. If you guys can come, cool."Bad memories began to bubble at the back of Chet's mind.

"That's the other problem," Tim continued, "I'm doing an internship next month with the Peace Corps. They might send me overseas. If they do, I don't know if I can make any wedding. Maddie and I want to at least see you and meet Cynthia before I go. Maddie got us tickets to be out there in two weeks."

Chet got quiet.

"Oh shit. Cynthia's two aunts are coming in two weeks also. And Elmira's on the prowl to meet and plan stuff too."

"Hey, if it's too crazy-"Tim began.

"No. Come. You and Maddie-I want to see you guys. But Carl and Rene, if they show up I'm not guaranteeing what happens."

"Cool bro. It'll be good to see you. I'll tell Maddie to keep her trap shut." Tim laughed. "Talk to you soon."

"You got it,"Chet replied.

_Click. Dial tone._

One more time, Chet attempted to make his way to the porch.

_Brrring!_

_Oh sweet mother Jane! Can't a man get a break?_

"Jenkins' residence, Chet Kelly-"

"Hey Chet!"

"Gage? What's up?"

"Nothin'. Figured you might be bored with CJ away. Mike and I were going to grab some dinner and catch the UCLA game on tv. Wanna join us? Marco may come over too."

"Sounds good to me. Might be my last chance for sanity for a while."

"Huh?" Johnny said. "Explain that when you get here. Figure around 6 o'clock."

"Cool."

_Click. Dial tone._

Chet decided to stand by the phone for a minute before attempting once more to sit on the porch.

_Brrring!_

"Jenkins' residence."

"Hi sweetie! I love you!"

"Oh man, this is the best phone call of the day." CJ could hear Chet smile.

"How many phone calls were there?" she asked.

"Doll, we're about to be invaded."

"Huh?"

"Your Aunt Rasheeda called. She and Ramona are coming in two weeks to meet me. My sister Maddie and brother Tim are also coming into town. Tim's about to do an internship with the Peace Corps, so this is his only chance to see us before he goes. Elmira's chompin' at the bit again so who knows when she'll drop in. And there is a chance the bastard Carl and bitch Rene might show. They're trying to find out when Tim and Maddie are due here. I'm having dinner with Gage and Stoker tonight-we're gonna catch the UCLA game."

CJ took in everything Chet said. _My god it __**is**__ an invasion._

"Have fun with the boys. I'm coming home tomorrow.."


	5. Chapter 5

Jumping Hose

by RosalindB

July 2011

Chapter 5

Last time: Chet and CJ's relatives are about to invade their space. Chet worked on the honeymoon location.

Mike, Johnny and Marco's chins dropped after Chet described his day's phone adventure.

"Aii amigo, I'll say a rosary for you. When my sister got married, it was almost the same thing, but at least all the family was here. She was so stressed by the day of the wedding she got sick. But she loved her honeymoon."

Chet's face fell.

"Oh great, now I have to worry about CJ getting stressed out again?"

"No no!" Marco backpedaled. "There's less relatives for you guys so it should be smoother. And CJ is much more together than Rosita."

Johnny chimed in, "Yeah, CJ's mellowed out a bit. I bet you'll be the nervous wreck."

Chet snorted, then reached for a soda. "Thanks."

"Why don't you let Elmira book the country club?" Mike suggested. "If she's willing to pay for it as the wedding gift, why not? It's a small wedding right? One less thing for you guys to think about."

"We didn't want to feel indebted," Chet replied. "Besides, she didn't specifically say she'd pay. We've got a budget, and don't want to bust it." He chugged some soda. "Honestly, if it was just you guys, the Rampart crew, and the Chief & Mrs Chief, that be fine with us. Well, Elmira too. She's been very mellow since the court thing." He reached for a hamburger.

Johnny took a bite out of his burger, tucked his food into his cheek and said, "Yeah, I don't blame ya. What about the other project?"

Marco looked at Johnny. "What project?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you guys more about it,"Chet apologized. "After this wedding stuff, we're going to look for a house. CJ wants a yard and parking. I'm more into a condo, but her neighborhood is kinda nice, and near the station and training center."

"What about this neighborhood?" Mike asked. "Bet you could get a good deal."

Chet shook his head.

"When CJ's on assignment, she needs to get to the airport quick sometimes. This is a little too far."

Chet looked at his watch. "I'd better head back. Picking CJ up in the morning. Need to straighten up a little tonight."

Mike grinned. "Chester Kelly, domesticated. Never thought I'd see that."

"If you had a girl that hot and smart Stoker, you would be too. With a smile on your face and a song in your heart."

CJ exited the terminal and strode straight into Chet's arms. After a long, proper kiss she looked into his eyes.

"You okay sweetie?"

Chet grinned, "Helluva lot better now doll."

"So how are we going to deal with the invading army of relatives?" She asked. Chet put her suitcase in the back of the van.

"I dunno. No one called this morning, so I suppose we'll find out in a week or so. My brother is supposed to call later today though. He gets his final Peace Corps response."

"Peace Corps, huh? That's awesome. Sounds like a nice kid." CJ hopped into the van, Chet took his place at the wheel and they headed home.

"Kid? He's about your age doll." Chet laughed.

"I'm not that much younger than you," she laughed back.

Chet hesitated.

"Right?" CJ noticed the look.

"Um, I'm 34 doll."

"No way! I thought you were 30. Wow."

"Is that a problem?"

"Heck no! You look great for your age that's all."

"I'm not **that** old now," Chet huffed.

CJ giggled. She stroked his cheek. "You are definitely not that old. You have a kind, young heart, and it shows that's all."

They returned to messages on the answering machine.

Rasheeda and Ramona confirmed their visit.

"We found a hotel honey, so doncha worry 'bout a thing. We'll just do a little somethin' at your place."

Elmira called.

"Cynthia dahhling! I have to handle a charity event, but in two weeks we should get together. No need to panic dear, I'll just come over and have lunch with you. My good man Chester said he's handling the honeymoon so I'll stay out of that." Elmira laughed as she hung up.

Chet and CJ couldn't help but laugh at Elmira.

"Gotta give her credit," Chet said. "She's staying out of stuff."

The next message was not as pleasant.

"Hey Chester! It's Maddie. Tim got his assignment, and it's definitely overseas. I think it's Haiti. We will be there in two weeks. We'd love to meet Cynthia. Let's keep it simple, and we'll just come to her place and have burgers or somethin'. Tim and I will bring food. Oh, and Carl and Rene are coming. I had a good talk with them and-"

Chet yanked the tape out of the machine. CJ watched it sail and crash against the wall. She held her tongue.

"Sorry," Chet muttered. He went to the kitchen and took out a replacement tape.

He replaced the tape, sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Cynthia put her suitcase in the bedroom, then freshened up to give Chet a chance to calm down.

When she returned to the living room, Chet was in the same position. She sat next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is there something I should know?"

"Yeah. It's only fair, since I keep throwing things in your place." He took a breath. CJ slid her arm completely around him and waited.

"The woman my dad's married to is not my mom," he began. "Carl, Rene and I -our mom was Dad's first wife. We're born 2 years apart." Chet began rubbing his hands together.

"When I was four, Mom got sick. She died in a week. Carl was eight, Rene six. Carl and Mom were close. I barely knew her. Carl and Rene blamed me. Said I was bad luck." Chet went silent. CJ could only guess how deep the hurt was.

"Carl turned into a bully. He got into trouble so much at school, he was in juvenile hall for a while. At home-it wasn't pleasant. Rene went along with it. She didn't want Carl beatin' on her."

CJ kissed the top of her fiance's head. "He beat you?"

"Not the classic beating. More like cruel jokes. Once in a while he'd punch me. I'd punch back, but he was bigger than me. When Dad remarried, he had to back off. The new wife didn't tolerate him at all. Then Maddie and Tim came along. She had her hands full with them, so Carl and Rene went back to using me as the punching bag."

Chet took a few deep breaths. He looked at his hands.

"They're shaking like mine used to," CJ held them, stroked them in an attempt to comfort Chet. He nodded.

"One day, when I came home from high school, Carl just let loose on me. No warning, nothing. At this point I was a grade ahead of him since he was suspended so often he fell behind. He just punched, threw me into a wall and kept punching. Maddie was screamin' bloody murder, poor Tim tried to pull him off, but he was too small. Rene-she just stood there. Alice-Dad's wife-came flying into the room. She screamed at Carl too, but he didn't stop. At this point I'm swinging back. Alice grabbed a belt and let Carl have it. Dad walks in and yanked us apart."

CJ held her breath. It could have been her abuse story.

"Dad's yellin' 'What the hell's going on?' Alice said she didn't know, Maddie and Tim didn't know, I said 'Hell if I know he just jumped me'. Carl mumbled 'You forgot, you forgot. You didn't even go to Mass first.' Finally Rene opens her mouth and said I forgot it was the anniversary of Mom's death. She and Carl went to Mass. I went to school."

Chet fell silent again for a while.

"I was FOUR when she died. How could I remember? After that, Carl put me down every chance he got. I wanted to go to college to get away from there, but couldn't afford it. I gained a little weight, so Rene took to calling me Chubs. Carl loved that. Finally I lost some of the weight, and joined the Army. Before I left, Alice told me what happened. Mom thought she had a chest cold."

"But it was pneumonia?" CJ guessed.

Chet nodded. "Her wheezing woke Dad up. She couldn't talk, so he bundled her up and took her to the hospital. But it was too late. She should have gone there sooner."

He turned to CJ.

"After the Army I settled here. Thought about college, but I'm not smart enough, so I joined the department. Maddie and Tim and I write to each other. Maddie's the optimist, believing in forgiveness and all. I was four. How could it be my fault? Sometimes I wonder if maybe it is my fault, even though it wasn't."

CJ's heart broke as a tear slipped down her lover's cheek.

"Maddie's heart-"he held back a sob "It's in the right place. But I don't want Carl and Rene here. But they're coming so I guess big boy pill huh?"

As he had done for her that day the grief overwhelmed her, CJ gathered Chet in her arms and held him.

"We're in this together sweetie. And it was not your fault. Your mother would never blame you. And by the way-you are smart enough."


	6. Chapter 6

Jumping Hose

by RosalindB

July 2011

Chapter 6

Last time: Chet opened up about his dysfunctional family.

With a week to go before "the invasion" as CJ called it, the couple decided to treat themselves to their monthly facial and barber shave at Picard's Natural Palace. They agreed to meet after Chet's shift so they could have the rest of the day to just be.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. The last run of the shift turned out to be Chet's unlucky one. Station 51 and two others were called to a fire at a restaurant. Chet and Marco manned a line at the front, Marco in front. They were just inside the door, fanning the water out to create a spread with the other engine.

The blast sent both men back out the doorway.

Marco landed on top of his friend, his air bottle hit Chet in the ribs.

"Chet! Oh damn! Chet! You okay? Dios Mio!"

Hank Stanley dashed over to his men. Chet tried to sit up, but couldn't. Marco held his own wrist.

"Can't-catch-my-breath-Cap."

"You'll be okay pal, just stay still," Stanley ordered. He looked at Marco's guilty face.

"Hey, relax Lopez. You're both getting checked out. Can you move your hand?"

Marco moved his fingers, but winced doing so. Stanley nodded. The Battalion chief called for a third alarm. Johnny and Roy handed off their line, grabbed equipment and was at their comrades' sides before Hank could say anything.

"Cynthia Jenkins Photography."

"Hey twin."

CJ knew something was wrong. There was no joke in Johnny's voice.

"What hospital, and how bad?," she replied.

"Rampart. Come to the ER base station, Dr. Brackett will fill you in if we're not here." Joanne Desoto had Johnny well trained in the art of calling a fireman's wife.

"Got it."

Fifteen minutes later, CJ parked her car, took three deep breaths, then made her way inside the hospital. She turned and saw that not only Johnny and Roy, but the entire crew waited in the lobby. Then she realized Marco wasn't with them either. She stopped in her tracks, shaking. Hank approached her.

"First thing first-he's going to be okay. So breathe." He put a fatherly arm around her.

CJ released the breath.

"Okay, next, Dr. Brackett is almost finished, so let's wait in the cafeteria." He guided CJ and the remaining crew down the hall. Johnny stayed back, however. Roy turned and asked, "You comin' Junior?"

"No. I'm going to stick around until the Doc is finished. Chet did that for me, so time to return the favor."

A while later, Dr. Brackett stepped out of the treatment room. He saw Johnny waiting.

"Did Cynthia arrive yet? Chet's going to be okay. Lucky the ribs aren't broken, just got the wind knocked out of him. He does have a good bump on the head though, and seemed out of it, so we're keeping him overnight."

Johnny nodded, "Good to hear Doc. CJ's in the cafeteria so I'll go find her. How's Marco?"

"Sprained wrist, grade two so he's off the next shift at least."

Just then, Marco walked out of the other treatment room, holding his turnout coat. A guilty expression covered his features.

"How's Chet? I'm so sorry. I couldn't hold my balance-"

"Relax Marco. He's gonna be fine," Johnny held up a hand to stop Marco's train of thought. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and they headed to the cafeteria to meet the others.

CJ took Chet to his apartment to recuperate. She would have preferred her studio, but Chet wanted to be in his own space. The accident, plus the coming invasion unsettled him more than usual. With only days to go, Chet needed to clear his head. CJ picked up some groceries and a container of chicken stew from the McConnikes. Using her set of keys, she crept in.

_The bedroom door was closed._

_Oh good, he's resting. _CJ made her way to the kitchen and began to put away the items.

She then heard a strange noise.

_That's a chime, _she thought. She stopped and tip toed to the bedroom. Easing the door open just a bit, CJ discovered why there was a chime. Chet sat cross-legged on the bed, eyes closed, breathing slowly.

_That's why he wanted to be in his own space._

CJ eased the door closed, then returned to the kitchen. A few moments later, as she put the stew on to warm up, CJ felt two hands slide around her waist.

"You coulda joined me. More than one person can meditate at a time," he whispered in her ear.

She shook her head.

"No, you needed this for yourself. I'm not the cross-leg, chant type of girl anyway."

"Yep, that's why you stress easily," he teased. "But I must say, with all the shit that's about to hit the proverbial fan, you've been really calm."

CJ thought about that statement.

"Yeah, I don't know why. Maybe because at the end of the day-it's just us. And it feels good." She stirred the pot. Chet moved his hand and turned off the stove.

"Don't want lunch to burn while I-" he claimed her mouth with his.


	7. Chapter 7

Jumping Hose

by RosalindB

July 2011

Chapter 7

Last time: Chet had an unlucky shift just before the invasion.

CJ and Chet tidied up the studio. Mrs. Roselli graciously agreed to let them use the yard space between CJ's place and the main house for the barbecue. Mike suggested an open space would give a relaxed vibe.

"People can get away from each other if they don't connect," he said.

Chairs arranged, grills lit, tables set, tent raised.

CJ put her arms around Chet as the first car parked on the street in front of the Roselli's.

"Breathe sweetie. It's just a barbecue. The guys are here with us too. Besides, everyone wants to know about the dress, cake and food. So I'm taking the stress today."

Chet turned and kissed his fiance.

"WE are taking the stress. Here's Elmira."

Elmira strolled up the driveway to the couple.

"Dahhhlings! Look at this lovely arrangement. And is that Roy masterfully handling the grill?" Elmira hugged the couple. Roy looked over from his station and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Renault. This is my wife Joanne."

"Pleased to meet you my dear," Elmira shook hands with Joanne. "Your husband is quite a sight in his dress blues."

"Um, thank you," Joanne laughed. When Elmira turned back to CJ, Joanne whispered, "When did she see you in dress blues?"

"At CJ's trust fund hearing."

"Oh that's right. You are quite fetching-she has good taste," Joanne winked at Roy.

"So who else is arriving today dear?" Elmira queried. "I see quite a few chairs and tables."

"Well, Johnny, Mike, Marco and the Stanleys should be here soon," CJ replied. "Then of course Uncle Mickey and Aunt Mary are coming in now," she gestured to the Chief and his wife walking toward them. "And Mother's two sisters, and Chet's siblings are on the way also." CJ hugged her uncle and aunt. The chief gave Chet a bear hug, his wife gave him a peck on the cheek. Mrs. Roselli and her son Pete made their way from the main house.

A few moments later, the A-shift crew arrived. Pecks on the cheek for CJ, handshakes for Chet, except Mrs. Stanley gave both of them a kiss.

"Cynthia, I love your dress," Mrs. Stanley said. "Where did you find it?"

"I was thinking the same," Joanne joined in.

With that, the party got started. The men congregated together, women did the same. Within the hour, another group began the walk up the driveway. Two full figured black women, one with short hair, the other long, and unaturally straight strode to the group. Both had huge smiles and huge pocketbooks.

"Hellllo there! Cynthiiiia! C'mere baby, letus getta good lookacha," Ramona held her arms out.

"Oh my lord! Chile you so beeeautiful in person. Isn't she the cat's meow!" Rasheeda the stylist touched CJ's hair.

CJ endured two strong bear hugs. Chet wandered over and cleared his throat.

"Ladies, this is Chet Kelly."

"Hi Chet!," the sisters said in unison. Ramona stepped up to hug him,but CJ stopped her. "He just injured his ribs, be gentle," she warned.

Ramona the nurse stepped back. "Oh honey I'll just give you a little kiss then. I see enough patients go through that."

Rasheeda gave Chet a gentle peck also.

"Thank you ladies," he blushed. "There's food, lemonade, water and sodas this way. Please help yourselves."

"Oooh a real gentleman, and what pretty blue eyes," Rasheeda flirted.

CJ spotted the last car. Two women and two men exited. One man looked like an older version of Chet. The younger one had Chet's blue eyes, but no other resemblance. The two women didn't have any resemblance CJ could catch.

"Sweetie, I think your brothers and sisters are here. Ramona, Rasheeda, let me introduce you to everyone." CJ moved her aunts out of the line of fire.

Chet didn't move or speak.

The younger woman walked up and gave him a hug.

"That must be Maddie," CJ said to her Aunt Mary.

The younger man hugged Chet also, then shook his hand.

"That has to be Tim," CJ added.

"The other two were the ones Chet had issues with?" Mary asked.

"Yes," CJ replied keeping one eye on the Kelly family.

Chet shook hands with the older woman, but not with the older man.

"Whassamatta brother? I won't do anything stupid, I promised Maddie," Carl put his hand out. Chet reluctantly took it.

It was CJ's turn to wander over and clear her throat.

"This is Cynthia Jenkins," Chet introduced.

Tim hugged CJ, as did Maddie. Rene and Carl only shook her hand. CJ noticed a strange look in Carl's eye when he had his turn.

"It's so nice to meet you all," CJ said.

"We're really excited for you both," Maddie beamed. "Chet told us how wonderful you are."

"Yeah, he said you were a looker," Carl grinned just a little to intently for CJ's taste.

"Let's join the others,"Chet stared at Carl. "There's food and stuff."

The afternoon was thankfully trouble free. Carl kept quiet, except to talk baseball with Mike and Marco. Tim discussed his upcoming assignment with Ramona.

"Chile you are in for an experience. I did some volunteering in Haiti not so long ago."

"Peace Corps?" Tim asked.

"Oh no chile, chach group. Our missionary board sends a group ev'ry year."

"Chach?" Tim made the mistake of asking.

"Yeah, chach, the place you pray in," Chet replied.

The two sisters laughed. "Chesta honey you are gonna fit right in."

Chet shook his head and laughed along. "Excuse me, I have to talk with my sisters."

He stepped over to Rene and Maddie. Maddie filled Chet in on her new job, and new boyfriend. Rene stayed quiet for a bit, then.

"Chester I'm sorry."

Chet's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. Carl's been an ass, and I went along with it. When we were kids I didn't know any better. But now...I miss you, and my boys miss you too." Rene's eyes misted.

Chet answered with a long hug. He felt a pang in his ribs, but endured it. Johnny nudged CJ to look in their direction. She smiled at the sight and let out a deep breath.

Carl rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Jumping Hose

by RosalindB

July 2011

Chapter 8

Last time: The invasion began. Rene and Chet began to mend fences. This is a long one folks and a threat of violence. That's why it's rated T.

After everyone had a chance to meet each other, Elmira called the unofficial wedding meeting to order.

"Alright everyone, there are a few things that need to be settled for this wonderful couple. Since I'm already standing up I'll make the first announcement."

"Go 'head on Elmira!" Rasheeda called out.

"Um, well, thank you." Elmira, thrown off by the encouragement continued. "You don't need to find a place, the country club is at your disposal-and Chester I know you have a budget. The space is a gift from me and my husband, including food."

Mike gave Chet a "told you so" face.

"Elmira that's very generous of you," Chet answered. "Thank you. It means a lot."

"That's so sweet Elmira," CJ agreed. "Thank you."

Carl snorted. Rene and Maddie gave him the evil eye and he stayed quiet.

Mrs. Roselli spoke up.

"We will provide the cake. Richie will design and bake it personally. You have been a good tenant. You are the daughter I could not have, and the sister the boys wanted. Chester is a good man, even if he's Irish."

The crowd had a good laugh, even Rene, Maddie, and Tim. Carl stayed quiet.

CJ and Chet took turns hugging the Roselli's.

"You're going to need music," Tim said.

"I have that covered," CJ answered. "Some of my college buddies are in a chamber music group. They will play at the ceremony." She looked at Chet. "Well since it's the country club, makes sense."

Chet nodded, "Whatever you want doll."

"Spoken like a sucessful husband," Roy said. The other married men nodded in agreement.

"I'll find the band,"Marco spoke next. "I know a great band that played my sister's wedding. They'll give you a discount, I'll make sure of that."

"Thanks pal,"Chet smiled.

"Ahem, I am doin' your hair missy," Rasheeda declared. "I got a curling iron in my bag." She pulled it out to everyone's surprise.

"Hey twin," Johnny said. "May I have the honor of taking the photos?"

CJ began to tear up. She hugged Johnny and whispered, "I wouldn't want anyone else."

"So it seems only the dress and tux remain," Chief McConnike said. "Mary and I discussed it. We are paying for your dress. We know you want to buy a house. You should use your savings for that."

"And we're chipping in for the tux pal," Hank said.

"How are we ever going to thank you all, we don't know," Chet said.

"Just be happy," Mike answered.

CJ put some of the platters into the sink. She was about to wash them when she heard foot steps. She turned to see Carl Kelly standing in the doorway.

"Hi."

"Hello," she replied. A chill ran down her back. She left the dishes in the sink and faced him.

"Listen, I was a little rough out there. Chet and I had our differences."  
>"Oh I see." CJ decided not to let on how much she knew. She felt a sensation she hadn't felt in a long long time. Not since foster care. She wanted this man out of her space.<p>

To her dismay, Carl moved in closer.

"Chester was right, you're a looker."

CJ braced herself. "Thanks, I'd better get back." She moved to go around Carl.

He blocked her in.

"Since I'm going to be your brother in law, how about a hug?"

Every alarm bell in CJ's head rang. Carl did not want just a hug. The bulge in his pants gave that away.

"Get out!"

"Aw come on, just a little hug." Carl moved in closer, one hand on either side of the kitchen counter, blocking CJ in.

'GET OUT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" CJ's hands bent into fists.

"You're a model, you must get guys asking for hugs all the time."

CJ kneed Carl in the nuts. Carl yelled in pain, CJ ducked around him and dashed for the door. Carl managed to grab her arm.

"You bitch! I'ma tell Chester you hit on me unless-"

"YOU HOOLIGAN! HOW DARE YOU!"

Elmira swung her pocketbook, clipping Carl in the head. CJ began to scream, falling into a flashback from her foster care assault.

Johnny, Roy and Ramona were closer and reached Elmira and CJ first. Carl fled, pushing them aside.

Ramona and Elmira guided CJ to the couch. CJ managed to stop screaming but still shook.

"What's your name?" Ramona demanded.

"John Gage."

"John, hand me mah bag. I need to check her pressha." Johnny did as he was told, watching Ramona the nurse take command.

"Cynthia honey, it's all right. We're heah now. I'ma take your pressure, just breathe easy."

Ramona looked at Roy then Johnny again.

"Ya'll paramedics right?"  
>"Yes ma'am." they said together.<p>

"Red, take her pulse," she commanded "Junior, put her feet up."

They did as instructed.

"I'm okay Ramona," CJ whispered. "I just need a minute."

"Hush now. I'm sure you do," she replied. "I'ma leave you with Red and Junior here. I may have another patient to tend to."

"Who?" Johnny asked.

"That ass Carl. Chet's gonna hurt him good."

Ramona's prediction was spot on. By the time she got outside, Carl was trying to weasel out of the situation.

"Dude, I just wanted a hug. She went apeshit on me. What's her problem?"

"Her problem was you wouldn't back off. Then you threatened her when she defended herself," Elmira snapped. "You said you'd tell Chester she flirted unless she did something for you, which I don't even want to imagine what."

Chet looked at his brother. He wasn't a brother anymore. Carl had an issue that no therapy would solve.

"Why you lookin' at me like that?" Carl demanded. "You said she was hot-"

Chet's left hook finished Carl's sentence.


	9. Chapter 9

Jumping Hose

by RosalindB

July 2011

Chapter 9

Last time: Carl lost his mind and his brother. Elmira saved the day. Here's the wind up. Thanks for all the feedback!

The heroine of the hour sat down on the porch swing. She let out a deep breath, leaned back and stretched her legs out. Her hands shook, adrenaline finishing its course. After Chet's punch, Carl stormed off. Ramona never had a chance to examine him. Elmira heard tires screeching. Carl left his siblings behind. Maddie, Tim and Rene rushed to Chet's side. Elmira watched Rene cry, muttering something about how she didn't understand, why would he be so stupid. Maddie hugged her older sister, while Tim checked his brother's knuckles. The others straightened the chairs, tables, and wrapped up the leftovers. Roy stepped onto the porch. He looked the prim and proper woman over.

"You okay there Mrs. Renault?"

Elmira studied Roy's face.

"Yes, thank you Roy I'm fine. Just a bit taken aback. How's Cynthia?"

Roy smiled.

"She's okay, just shook up. She'll be out in a minute."

Chet stepped onto the porch with a glass of lemonade. He handed it to Elmira.

"Thank you, again Elmira. How did you know something was up so fast? I didn't hear anything at first."

Elmira took a sip. Then reached into her handbag and pulled out a silver flask. Tipping a capfull into the glass, she tasted the lemonade again.

"Ahhh. This will calm the nerves just fine." She took another sip, looked at Chet and continued.

"I was coming in to help with the desserts, and I heard him demand a hug. Cynthia began yelling, which you heard. Then she must have hurt Carl because he yelled. By then Cynthia got away, Carl threatened her, and well, the rest you know."

Ramona, Rasheeda and the other guests were now gathered on the porch listening to Elmira. Some shook their heads. Marco sucked his teeth in disgust. Rasheeda, sitting closest, smelled the "medicine" in Elmira's lemonade.

"Elmira, you have any more of that medicine?" She held out her glass of lemonade. A chorus of laughs came out as Elmira reached back into her bag and pulled out her flask.

"You're not driving are you?" Roy asked.

"Oh no," she gestured to her husband, "He is." She studied Roy again.

"You look a lot like Charlie from this angle," she said. "I wish he could be here. He'd be so proud." Elmira's eyes began to water. She took another sip of her lemonade. CJ, hearing her aunt's words, sat next to Elmira and hugged her.

"He is here. Mom too. They're watching, I can feel it."

"And your grandma too," Ramona added. "They are all angels now, watchin'."

Chet looked at CJ hugging her once estranged aunt, her newly found aunts laughing and smiling. He turned to his remaining siblings, one ready to explore the world, getting the college education he didn't have the chance to get.

His comrades and extended family, encircling both of them, reminding Chet that family didn't have to be just by genetics.

"Marco, how soon can you get that band?"

Marco's jaw dropped. "Uh, I can call when I get home. Why?"

"Elmira, what's the first open date we can have the club?"

"Well dear, what date are we talking about?"

Chet knelt in front of CJ.

"Cynthia, we need to do this before your aunts and my brother and sisters go home. Everyone we care for is already here-except the Rampart crew. We can call them tomorrow."

CJ nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

Wedding planning went into high gear. One week later, just before Tim Kelly had to leave town, the group gathered at Ventura City Country Club.

Chamber music drifted through the air. Guests were seated. CJ put her hand on her Uncle Mickey's arm. At the end of the aisle, Chet with Marco by his side waited. Chet's eyes sparkled with tears of joy threatening to spill. Johnny deftly stepped around, capturing moments.

And a very happy Jenny DeSoto bopped down the aisle ringing a bell.

"The bride is here! The bride is here!"

They exchanged vows.

"I now have the pleasure of introducing Chester and Cynthia Kelly."

They turned to face their guests and discovered a line of firefighters setting down a rolled up hose.

"We couldn't find a broom," Medford grinned.

Chet took CJ's hand. They smiled at each other.

"1-2-3-jump!" they called out in unison.

Three weeks later...

After working two more shifts, the Kellys were finally off to their honeymoon.

Stretched out in a hammock, watching the Hawaiian sunset, Chet finally felt at peace. CJ watched for a few moments before sliding in next to him.

"Still can't believe that was black sand," he grinned.

"I wonder how many people did what we did," she laughed.

"I don't wanna know," he replied, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"So what's next?" CJ asked.

"House," came the response.

"About that," she began. "I'm thinking of keeping the studio just for work, and maybe we should buy a condo, since you don't want the yard."

Chet leaned up and looked at CJ.

"I was thinking of just staying in your neighborhood. I don't want the condo anymore." CJ's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was just too-I dunno-lonely. Your place feels homey. If we can find something a little bigger that would be cool. In the meantime, I'm giving up my place."

"So where will you meditate?" she teased.

"In the bedroom, with you nekkid next to me."

CJ laughed.

"Silly man! There is something else you should think about once we have the house."

"Hmm, what's that?" Chet pulled her in closer.

"School."

"My schedule's too crazy right now." Chet said.

"Once we're settled, and you have the engineer's exam under your belt. No hurry. You can always take a one day course, just to see if you like it."

"What's with the school thing anyway?" Chet asked.

"'Cause you're pretty damn smart Kelly, and that's sexy."

"I thought it was my aftershave," Chet teased.

"Well, yeah that too," she answered before kissing him.

The Kellys fell silent, allowing the tropical breeze to rock their hammock.


End file.
